His Only Chance
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: Donny is struggling weather to be with Rissa or April. Read to find out who he chooses. One shot only.


**A/N**: I was bored out of mind. I just came up with this story really fast. Since I haven't written anything in ages! This is pretty much just a short story that I wrote. I'm probably only going to be writing short stories now. I can't seem to write any long stories any more. Hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or the song lyrics. The song lyrics belong to 98 Degrees. I am the creater of Rissa though._

* * *

__"I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be…"_

Those were the song lyrics that raced through Donny's mind. Over and over he repeated the words in his thoughts. Was it the right decision to make? He wasn't too sure. But he knew that he would not be able to be with her. He knew that the girl of his dreams was never meant to be. All a long he knew and kept himself in denial about it. Not wanting to believe that he could not have her. He wanted to believe he could have her. Every moment, he dreamed of having her in his arms. Hugging her tightly, smelling the sweet scent of perfume she wore, feeling the long locks of her hair. Donny wanted to practically taste her, but he could not even do that.

_"I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that…"_

Donny knew from that moment he was going to have to let her go at some point. He knew he would not be able to keep her happy. Always living in the shadows is what he had to do. There would never be a moment where he could walk around in daylight just to spend every moment with his dream girl. Donny stared at the clock in his lab. Would he be able to tell her how he felt? He's told her once before that he was in love with her. Yet, she did not feel the same back. From that moment, Donny played it off. He played it off as if he understood. Really, it was killing him inside. Each moment he saw her, his heart ached with pain. Donny soon ended up liking someone else after that. His good old friend April O' Neil; his brothers used to pick on him about the crush April had on him. Donny had feelings for her, but he never expressed them. He always thought of April as a sister. Things begin to change. He no longer saw April as a sister.

When Rissa told Donny that she did not feel the same back for him, Donny began to notice things about April that he never noticed before. Her smile, the way she did her hair, and the way she would dress sometimes. Donny never noticed how April would smile at everything he would say said. She even laughed at his jokes. Which no one in his family thought were funny. April soon became "perfect" in Donny's eyes. He started hanging out with April a lot more often then what he usually did. Rissa soon noticed that Donny was acting strangely.

A few months passed and Donny left Rissa hanging. They were to be working on some project. Rissa waited for hours and hours waiting for Don to show up. Nothing. She called his shell cell and he did not answer. Rissa worked on the project on her. She was finished when Don came through the door.

"Sorry, Rissa, I was with April." Don apologized.

"Um, it's okay. I'm done." Rissa threw the towel down on the machine. "I'll see you later." And she grabbed her bag.

"Done? How can you be done? There was still missing-"

"I put it all together by myself. I wasn't going to wait all day for you. So I went on ahead and finished it." Rissa walked out of the room.

Don stared at the machine. He thought to himself. _She really did work on it by herself. How could I have left her hanging like this? _The slam of the door shook Don out of his thoughts. Don has not once seen Rissa mad or sad before. He felt that he had to make it up to her. But how could he do that? He didn't really know what Rissa liked. The only person who knew her well was December. Donny decided to give December a visit.

December was in the shower when Don showed up. He was a bit embarrassed to see December in a towel. He was at lost of words.

"Can I help you, Don?" she gave him the look of an innocent girl and that it was okay for him to see her in only just a towel.

"Uh- uh- um, do you by any chance know what Rissa likes?"

"Rissa…?" December gave Donny a look of you got to be kidding me. "Why what's up?"

"We were working on a project together. I took to long to get to her and she ended up finishing the whole thing by herself. I want to make it up to her."

December started laughing hysterically. Donny did not know that Rissa was starting to crush on him. When she saw April and Don together, Rissa started to feel the hint of jealousy. It was a first for her. Rissa just didn't know how to explain the feelings back to him. So she just kept it to herself.

"Don, Rissa likes you."

"WHAT?!" Don practically screamed. "Likes me? She said she didn't like anyone or wanted to like anyone."

"Yes, but, now she likes you."

".. I.. I don't know what to say to that. I mean. I'm with April now."

"Well… Fix it."

After listening to the song over and over, Donny gave Rissa a call. He asked her to come over, because he had to talk with her. He had to tell her that he chose April. It was one of the hardest decisions Donny had to make. Donny didn't feel like the right kind of guy for Rissa. He thought Rissa deserved something better. Something far much greater than a mutant ninja; she deserved the right kind of human being who shared the same interests as her. When Rissa showed up, Donny felt tightness in his stomach. He felt bad for what he was about to say. Prayed and hoped that she would forgive him for what he was about to do. Donny was lying to himself. lying to himself about his TRUE and AWAKENING feelings for Rissa.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Rissa had such sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I.. love April." Donny had said a little hesitant.

"…I see. I hope things go well. Good-bye, Donny." Rissa soon left Don's lab.

Don slammed his fist on the table. Tears poured from his eyes. He had his one chance to be with the girl of his dreams. Instead, he let her go. Donny truly believed, someone like Rissa would never make him happy, even though… it was true all along. Rissa was the only one who made him happy.

"…I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Donny whispered under his breath. "…I- I… love you."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Any thoughts? Review please.


End file.
